More Than Just The Tip
by Litzel
Summary: Crackfic! Mikan x Peko's Sword...That's it


It was a saturday night for the friends of the 77th class of hope's peak academy. For the past week they had been brought to Jabberwock Island to get over their friend, Nekomaru's death. Akane was put under arrest for cannibalism for being suspected as the killer by more than just fourteen other people there to see it happen.

There was one place booming all over the island now, The strip club was wildly popular at these nights because of just the sheer amount of people coming to get their fill of arousal. Some people didn't need to come, Like Hajime for example, He had just taken a bath filled with Orange Juice but was dragged by Ibuki to the place.

By around 11:00 at night in the flashing place most of the residents of the island were in this one building with a little too much delight for their ages. Nobody really cared for underage stripping for some reason even though it was more than a serious crime. It wasn't like anyone would be able to find them anyways, Jabberwock Island was in the middle of nowhere and not on any maps known

As for the strippers themselves there was a plan of who would go and in what order, First was Monomi, And that was a major turn off for most people, Then Sin, After Sin most people had broken their pants off with boners or asscheeks that had gotten too hard for the ladies. Monokuma went next, Which just expanded everyone's dongs until it was Komaeda's turn. Now everyone had to deal with him.

Mikan usually was one of the strippers at the place but luckily for her it was her off day so she didn't have to strip. Alternatively she could still do it for the extra money but lately she hadn't been feeling like her normal self. Instead of her normal perverted self she had been tired and drowsy so today was a time for her beak that she very much needed.

She still went into the strip club, just to watch as she found it as one of the more calming things to do in her life. For most people they were given ecstasy or arousal but Mikan was used to this kind of thing so it never really triggered her in such a way. She sat up against a chair with her normal revealing nurse outfit for the time of night.

"Hey Mikan, How is it?" Mahiru took the nearest seat to her If Mikan could say she had any friends she would be lying. Her nearest friends were really just Ibuki and Mahiru, Sometimes Hajime and those were pretty distant friends.

"I-I'm fine thank you...D-Did you come here for me? I-I' s-sorry if that's so!" Mikan began to shake a little bit at the thought of disappointing her only real friend. She was relieved to find that Mahiru had nodded her head to "no,it's fine." and her chuckling.

Just as she finished nodding a couple came in, It was the Yakuza Fuyuhiko and his sex slave Peko. They weren't an unusual sight at a place like this. Fuyuhiko usually went down with Mukuro or Peko whenever he wanted to but sometimes he came here just for the hell of it. On the other hand it was widely known that Peko hated coming here but since her master Fuyuhiko brought her here she didn't have much of a choice.

However they weren't alone. Peko had brought an interesting looking bamboo sword that peaked Mikan's curiosity. Before she knew it her mouth was salivating and her legs were running to the sword. She grabbed it's wooden outside and began rubbing it as she ran from the couple.

"HEY! THAT'S OURS! Peko! Get it!" Fuyuhiko commanded and without a second thought the slave was chasing off at full speeds. It took multiple diverse dodges to get past her from grabbing Mikan, She had to take many turns before Peko actually tripped over a pile of garbage and left to get eaten by homeless Calm_Down_Ibukis unless someone came to save her.

There Mikan was, alone with the sword in some random dark alley without a trace of anyone in sight. Just as she began to take her clothes off she heard two people whispering in the corner of her ear in a branched off section of the alley. When she looked back two faces poked out from the wall. It was Hajime and Komaeda.

"Hey kid want some Orange Juice."

"Hey kid want some Hope Bagels?"

Mikan ignored their offers, not because she didn't want them but because they started fighting and slapping each other after giving the other one mean looks of either dissapointment or just pure anger.

Now Mikan was left alone for real. She began to peel off her clothes like oranges and started stroking the rod slowly with anticipation.

"Oh you're just the cutest thing I've EVER seen~" The sword didn't respond to her crude comment.

Mikan then changed to rub the sword along her ass and in between it's scrumptious crack. A few moans slipped her mouth each time it rubbed her in her "special place". Quickly she needed more, She switched to the clitoris and slipped the entire fucking sword into her clitoris. Before she knew it the entire sword was in there and she had no way to get it out.

The Mikan and The Sword had become one.


End file.
